


[Prompt] Neo Fucks Ruby to Torture Yang~

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Neo wants to get back at Yang for escaping her on the train. And what better way to do this than to kidnap the blonde and her adorable little sister, and utterly destroy Ruby's mind right in front of Yang, turning her into a giggling cocksleeve as Yang fights to ignore just how hot watching her precious sibling be ruined beyond repair is.





	[Prompt] Neo Fucks Ruby to Torture Yang~

Yang struggled against the bindings that kept her pressed to the chair. Her own spats turned against her, she kicked against the rubbery fabric, tied around her ankles. Her throbbing pale fuckstick utterly rock hard, pointed accusingly at her fat tits. "Get off of her!" Yang hissed as her gaze turned to the dangling, churning nuts before her! THWAP! SLAP! SMACK! Neo's heavy, pale cumfactories striking against Ruby's tensing asshole.  
"Hahnnn!" Ruby let her tongue loll out of her face, a single streaking line of jizz creeping down the side of her face and dripping onto the bed beneath. The creaking springs only added to the messy wet SLAPS of her sweaty body getting pounded into. Her thick lil thighs hoisted upwards, digging her heels into the small of Neo's back.  
Yang shifts her gaze, trying to pull her eyes from the addictive sinful sight. THWAP~ SMACK~ SQUELCH~ Ruby's tight pussy wraps around Neo's throbbing bitchbreaker, she moans in utter bliss as her pale fingers comb alone Neo's spine, her body shuddering with need, breathless moans filling the air.  
"Ruby snap out of it!" Yang lurches forwards in her seat, her bindings rubbing against her wrists, her ankles! She shifts the thing towards her sister and she just gets an even better view of Neo's bouncing nuts slamming against the others rimhole!  
"Heehee~! Yang!" Ruby cries aloud, "Her dick's sooo big~!" her heated moans filled the air, "Her dick's driving me craaaazy!" her eyes rolled, her tongue spills free from her face. "I'm.. Cummiiiing~!" she sounds surprised to say it herself, but she can't deny the pleasure that surged through her body.  
"Ruby no!" Yang cries, shaking her head for good measure as her sisters hairless snatch clamped around Neo's dick, and gushed her creamy honey all over that massive cock! A few droplets of girlcum splashing over Yang's face~ Yang's dick, she could feel herself growing wet from the sight. "I'll fucking kill you, bitch!" she shudders in her seat. That was for Neo, of course.  
The pink and brown haired girl twists her chin over her shoulder, giving the struggling Yang a more than shit eating smirk. She slams her hips forwards, her dick hilted into Ruby's moaning womb. And tensed up. Throb. Yang shook her head, "No!" she begs, that shaft flexes deep, deep in her sisters cunt~ Her balls lift slightly, and Neo let out a breathless, noiseless moan.  
Ruby's squeals hit a fever pitch, as Yang stared, her face just inches from that sopping wet cunt. Throb~ Thick veins bulged out that heavy rod, twitching, flexing, pulsating in that cunt. She knew just what was happening, but she didn't want to believe it. Not until she saw that creamy, white seed bubbling around her dick did Yang's soul sink~  
Her own shaft hardens, and bubbles its load onto the ground. Thick ribbons of Neo's hot, heavy cum pouring from her sisters snatch, slathering her thighs and staining the bed beneath. Ruby moans in utter bliss, bred like an animal. Slowly, steadily that shaft retreats from that painted white cunt. Schlooorp~ Her dick springs free, and slaps against Ruby's crotch, dribbling the last of her load into Ruby's gut.  
"More~" Ruby moans, her lips lurching forwards to pepper Neo's body in kisses, "More dick~" Yang's head falls, her cock still bubbling cum from the tip. "Fuck meee~!"


End file.
